ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lobison
Aggro conditions Got aggroed through invis by one of these... not sure the exact conditions yet though. --VxSote 00:04, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :O_o I had invis on and I walked through that whole section with no aggro. -- 00:06, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :Hmmm, idk I walked around those things and they seemed to aggro anyway. Hit me for a good 250~300 and were VT low evasion on my 75nin. They also link and I linked all of them lol. Then trained from carpanters landing zone (which doesn't work), to the fort, then to la theine (where I died ; ;) trying to despawn and it didn't work /sigh. I even used flee and had nin boots but no go so not sure what they track by. I'll hold to my asumption that they are true sight until I go check it out again.--Oprime :Seeing how the other guy got aggro with invis up I'm about 90% sure its true sight.--Oprime ::I did not get aggro, they are not true sight. I'll double check again when I get back to that area. -- 05:13, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Posted this on the Gnole family talk page(http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Category_talk:Gnoles), "Just got aggrod by a Lobison in JugnerS with invisible up. I'm thinking that either that particular mob was true-sight, all gnoles have a small hearing radius or maybe that it's detection varies based on moon phase. What do you all think?" Since it only seems to be Lobisons, I'm thinking they have true-sight. --Futan 08:36, 25 November 2007 (UTC) This saw right through my invis, I say they are true sight. Checked log and everything, Invis was fresh. Ok just tried it and confirm its not true sight but hearing. You need invis/sneak. Died next to a pixie and it R3'd me lol.--Oprime I tested this as whm, it did not aggro with both sneak and invisible up, but did aggro me with just invisible and also aggroed me with just sneak. So it is aggressive to both sight and sound. I'm wondering if this was intentional or a mistake by SE (they patched one mob that had this problem before). -- 00:17, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Added scent tracking to the list. I got curious and tested scent tracking in Jugner. I got sight aggro from one, then tried to use Hide, but was immediately spotted. Thankfully I fled to the fort and warped to Sandy S before it could catch me. It's just like with Orcs. I can also confirm that they are only sound aggro when standing, as I've run by them with invis before when they walk on all fours. --Toodles 05:23, 3 May 2008 (UTC) I think we need to remove the part about it standing during darksday. It's currently darksday and I'm standing right in front of one that's on all fours. I think a more relevant guess is that it is standing all the way through a full moon. Right now it's a waxing crescent 7%, so I'll have to wait til full moon to check. --Toodles 08:01, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Had something weird happen when soloing these to try and get Asuran Claws. First few were fine, then tried to attack one that was all alone in the cave entrance to modern day Carpenter's Landing. It got off 20 attack rounds within 30 seconds while on all fours, as if it had permanent Hundred Fists. It had the same name 'Lobison', but I died before thinking to /check it. Is there an NM version of these guys or quest mob? Or was it just a bugged/messed up mob? Was 0% New Moon when it happend, Firesday, Daylight. --Lunaretic 23:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Same thing happened to me and two buddies who went with me. Paladin went down slow because he was a beast but drk and myself went down in seconds. Seemed like permanent Hundred Fists as you said. Are they not suppose to do that? --Defiledsickness Visited the area just before 20:00, all lobisons were on all 4s. Even as I killed them between 20:00 and 04:00 they respawned on all 4s, not standing upright. It was a waxing crescent (19%) --Geekgirl101 18:51, June 20, 2012 (UTC)